


Acceptance

by cat_77



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slip of the tongue can lead to so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> For the sherlockbbc prompt of _John and/or Sherlock to use terms of endearment with each other, like “love” and “darling” and such._

John blinked. That word did not come out of his mouth. A look at Sherlock showed that, yes, it likely did, but nowhere in the history of anything, let alone this odd sort of relationship he had with the infuriating man did he ever intend to call him that. And yet he did. And now it hung there, heavy in the crisp Autumn air that breezed around them. “Love.”

The woman they were interviewing barely paused so either she missed it or had already made her conclusions as to their relationship. Which they didn’t have one. Not really. Not that they couldn’t, they just chose not to. Not that it had been ever discussed, but if it had, he was certain such a thing would be frowned upon or, worse yet, Sherlock would just stare at him blankly before returning to microwaving a small intestine to see at which vibration it exploded or some such thing. Maybe. Probably. Yes.

They finished the interview and headed back to the flat, which was odd as John had thought Sherlock would wish to discuss his no doubt enlightening findings with Lestrade and he had yet to even pull out his mobile to text him.

He waited until the door was closed and Sherlock had his foot on the first step that led up to their living area before he said, “Sorry about that.” Sherlock turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow in what was either a questioning or dismissive manner. John’s tongue seemed to have run away with him though, so the words poured out in a bit of a jumble as he rushed to explain, “I didn’t mean anything about it, of course, just... It’s a term of endearment, I know, generic though it is, and it’s not to say I don’t find you endearing, or that I do, it’s just...” He paused as he noted almost a hint of a smile twitching at Sherlock’s lips. “It just came out,” he finished in a near whisper.

He swallowed as Sherlock turned and stepped closer to him until every last inch of his impressive height was noticeable against John’s smaller build. Before John could say anything else, and likely put his foot in it deeper, Sherlock bent down and pecked him lightly on the lips. He pulled back from the still gaping John and offered, “I was wondering when it would hit you. It’s still mostly in your subconscious, but let’s see if we can bring it out to the light, shall we, darling?”

At that, he turned with a flounce of his long coat and headed for the stairs once more. “But...?” John tried, still frozen against the wall, the taste of peppermint and tea and Sherlock still on his lips.

Sherlock turned on the steps and offered out a hand. When John did not immediately take it, he asked, “Are you coming then, John?”

“But what about the case, and the witness?” John asked, knowing it sounded weak even as the words left his mouth.

Sherlock huffed out an air of annoyance and declared, “The barber is innocent and I will text Lestrade if you insist but, for now, I would like to see what other words I can coax out of you.”

He offered out his hand again and this time added a wink. This time, John accepted.


End file.
